<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snapshots by athousandsenses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305252">snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsenses/pseuds/athousandsenses'>athousandsenses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsenses/pseuds/athousandsenses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para cuando se graduaron, Renjun había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Yangyang, pero había tres de ellas que consideraba las más importantes: pasar tiempo con él era lo que más esperaba de su día, le gustaba hacerlo reír y quería estar con él por el resto de su vida. </p><p>Si Yangyang quería lo mismo, quería saberlo lo más pronto posible."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. yangyang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me prometí inauguarar este tag, y creo que lo logré. </p><p>Empecé escribiendo un fic completamente diferente para un fest, y durante el proceso, me apegué a la idea de escribir algo con Yangyang y Renjun, y, aquí está. </p><p>Me decidí por el formato de "5 cosas +1..." por que estoy experimentando con la brevedad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1.</b>
</p>
<p>La primera vez que lo había visto, tenía dieciséis años y una facilidad para distraerse que a veces creía iba a ser la causa de una muerte temprana.</p>
<p>La idea era un juego de <em>basket</em>. Un juego normal e inofensivo. Nunca le iba mal en un partido de <em>basket</em>. De manera que, con toda su confianza, se reunió con un grupo de compañeros durante un receso y jugaron un corto partido.</p>
<p>Vio pasar una sombra por un lado de la cancha, a paso rápido y sin dejar de mirar el balón, lo escuchó también lanzar una maldición en mandarín y eso bastó para que el cerebro de Yangyang abandonara el partido. Lo miró y quiso llamarlo, porque de repente la cancha, sus compañeros, el partido y el resto de la escuela dejaron de existir.</p>
<p>Solo era él y el chico de cabello negro que se daba la vuelta para alejarse.</p>
<p>Era él y el chico que quería llamar, porque al único que conocía que hablaba mandarín era Ten y Ten ya se había graduado y, a decir verdad, Yangyang a veces se sentía un poco solo.</p>
<p>No se dio cuenta del balón que venía hacia él, ni escuchó la advertencia del chico de pelo negro. Solo sintió el dolor del balón contra su rostro, la nariz sangrando y el rostro de un chico desconocido sobre él, preguntándole si estaba bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p>
<p>Lo vio por segunda vez en su salón de clase.</p>
<p>Yangyang trataba de ocultar la leve inflamación de su nariz agachando la cabeza. Cuando el chico entró al salón y el profesor le dio una amable bienvenida. Yangyang notó que hablaba despacio, vocalizando cada palabra, como si el chico no comprendiese bien lo que estaba diciendo. Yangyang volvió a su primer año, exactamente la misma situación, y según recordaba, exactamente el mismo profesor.</p>
<p>La diferencia, era que Yangyang parecía un cachorro asustado en su primer día y este chico, en contraste, parecía algo altivo y serio. Quizá cansado por la condescendencia del docente, lo cual Yangyang comprendía.</p>
<p><em>Huang Renjun, </em>repitió en un susurro después de escuchar su nombre.</p>
<p>Yangyang se preguntó si el chico lo recordaba, no lo había visto después del accidente, así que esperaba que no fuese así. Renjun avanzó entre la fila de sillas, saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza a su compañero de silla antes de dirigirle una mirada curiosa a Yangyang.</p>
<p>No dijo nada, pero Yangyang estaba absolutamente seguro que lo recordaba. Estuvo también seguro que para sus adentros, Renjun se estaba burlando de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3.</b>
</p>
<p>A partir de la tercera vez que lo vio, Yangyang decidió dejar de contar. No tenía mucho sentido, ya que estaban en el mismo salón. Se dedicó, más bien, a observarlo. Porque no había algo más entretenido que mirar a Renjun.</p>
<p>Descubrió muy pronto, que Renjun no tenía dificultad alguna con el idioma, excepto por una o dos palabras que a veces olvidaba, pero eso era lo que lo hacía más adorable a ojos de algunas personas en su salón.</p>
<p>Era un buen conversador, nunca había escuchado un silencio largo cuando estaba con sus amigos y casi siempre tenía algo interesante que contar. Lo último que había escuchado, era que se había caído de un árbol cuando era niño y ni siquiera se había fracturado un hueso. Era algo así como un <em>Superman</em>.</p>
<p>—Me has hablado de Renjun casi una hora y no has hecho absolutamente nada —le dijo Ten una tarde. Yangyang lo miró sin timidez alguna e ignorando el ejercicio que llevaba un tiempo intentando terminar.</p>
<p>Como su tutor de matemáticas, Ten le dirigió su mejor mirada de reproche.</p>
<p>Como su amigo, cruzó los brazos y le dio una leve patada por debajo del escritorio.</p>
<p>—¿Una hora? —respondió.<br/>—Una hora. Dime, ¿al menos sabe tu nombre?, ¿hablas con él?<br/>—Sabe mi nombre. Hablo con él. A veces.</p>
<p>No mucho, en realidad. Porque Renjun tenía su propio grupo de amigos, y Yangyang también. A Yangyang le gustaban los deportes y era excelente en las clases de educación física; Renjun era decente en los deportes, pero era evidente que preferiría estar en otra parte.</p>
<p>—¿Tienes su número o algo así?<br/>—Pues no… —admitió Yangyang al fin, alargó la última sílaba de su respuesta mientras una idea se plantaba en su cabeza—. Pero puedo conseguirlo.<br/>—No tienes por qué hacerlo, si no es necesario.<br/>—Es necesario, quiero hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4.</b>
</p>
<p>Después de su extraña gripa que solo duró tres días, Yangyang volvió a la escuela perfectamente sano, y sin rastros de la enfermedad. Procuraba usar un tapabocas y que su voz sonara un poco nasal, para que la historia no sonara demasiado falsa.</p>
<p>Yangyang no tenía un compañero de silla, así que solía recurrir a las personas a su alrededor y, curiosamente, el único que estaba allí era Renjun. Concentrado en un libro. O algo parecido, al acercarse, Yangyang vio que ocultaba su celular tras el libro, con un juego abierto. Cuando Yangyang le tocó el hombro, el chico se sobresaltó, casi dejando caer lo que tenía en la mano.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, lo siento —. Yangyang se sentó pesadamente, mientras Renjun acomodaba sus cosas.<br/>—Ah, no te preocupes.<br/>—Te quería pedir un favor. La cosa es que estuve enfermo estos días, me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tus apuntes, para ponerme al día.<br/>—Claro, no hay problema.</p>
<p>Yangyang sonrió amigablemente al recibir un par de cuadernos, aunque el tapabocas cubrió su gesto, esperó que Renjun hubiese entendido el gesto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>5.</b>
</p>
<p>—Eso no va a funcionar —le dijo Ten, cuando vio el número de teléfono de Yangyang escrito en una brillante tinta roja en una esquina del cuaderno de Renjun.<br/>—¿Por qué no?<br/>—Yangyang, ¿no puedes hacerlo de una forma normal? Ya sabes, “Renjun, dame tu número” o algo así.<br/>—No es divertido si lo hago así.<br/>—Te da pena hacerlo así.<br/>—Me da pena hacerlo así —admitió Yangyang después de unos segundos. No tenía mucho sentido mentirle a Ten, pues él podía ver a través de él con una facilidad sorprendente.</p>
<p>En realidad, era algo como la timidez y las ganas de hacerlo a su manera. Lo cual significaba, muchas veces, resolver algo de la forma más inesperada posible. Era algo característico de él, según Ten, así que la intención de Yangyang es mantener su marca por un largo tiempo.</p>
<p>Pasarían casi dos semanas hasta que el celular de Yangyang sonó con una llamada entrante. Era un número desconocido, pero algo en Yangyang le decía que era la llamada que estaba esperando. Tuvo el celular pegado a su oreja hasta que Ten le pidió que lo pusiera en altavoz.</p>
<p>—Ah, Renjun, ¡reconozco tu voz! —dijo Yangyang, sonriendo—. Eh, sí, es que cambié de número hace poco y lo anoté en el primer lugar que encontré, lo siento. No me di cuenta que era tu cuaderno. Puedes arrancar la página y quemarla si quieres, no hay problema.<br/>—No, no. No te preocupes, me preguntaba si lo había escrito yo y no me acordaba quién era.<br/>—Lo siento… Pero bueno, míralo de esta forma, tienes mi número.</p>
<p>—Encantador — susurró Ten, con una expresión que decía claramente que pensaba lo contrario.</p>
<p>—Supongo que sí —contestó Renjun—. Una feliz coincidencia, o algo así.</p>
<p>—Increíble — murmuró Ten esta vez—. Funcionó.</p>
<p>—Una feliz coincidencia —repitió Yangyang—. Gracias por tus apuntes, perdón por equivocarme.<br/>—No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana.</p>
<p>Yangyang cortó la llamada con una mirada de suficiencia a Ten, quien no pudo hacer más que volverle a revolver el cabello, una mirada de cariño dirigida a Yangyang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+1.</b>
</p>
<p>Después de obtener el número de Renjun, Yangyang había empezado enviando un mensaje corto, que Renjun había contestado enseguida. A ello le siguieron conversaciones que aumentaban en longitud. Yangyang recordaba particularmente un sábado por la noche en que Yangyang simplemente le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo, Renjun le respondió mencionando la película que estaba viendo y que a Yangyang resultó no agradarle mucho.</p>
<p>Fue una discusión hasta las dos de la mañana.</p>
<p>Nunca se arrepintió de haber perdido tanto sueño, a pesar de las ojeras y de dormirse mientras hacía un ejercicio que Ten le había asignado. Y aunque Yangyang estaba feliz, Ten le asignó el triple de ejercicios planeados.</p>
<p>Eventualmente, Renjun también empezó a hacer parte de las sesiones de estudio, pues era tan malo para los números como Yangyang.</p>
<p>—No sé cómo me los aguanto a ambos —les dijo una vez Ten. A pesar que sonaba como una broma, había cierto trasfondo amenazante en su voz.<br/>—Porque nos quieres —le dijo Renjun. Yangyang solo miró el intercambio de insultos que siguió a esa afirmación. </p>
<p>Lo segundo que tuvo Yangyang de Renjun en su celular, (después de su número), fue un corto vídeo del chico corriendo por todo el cuarto, huyendo de Ten. El vídeo terminaba con Renjun enredándose en sus propios pies y cayendo de bruces al suelo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. renjun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>Para cuando se graduaron de la escuela, Renjun había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Yangyang: que le gustaba dormir, que amaba los videojuegos, que tenía la tendencia a ser un poco torpe cuando estaba distraído, que era intolerante a la lactosa, que era menos terrible que él con los números…</p><p>Eran pequeños detalles, cosas que absolutamente sin querer, había guardado en su corazón y recordaba con una claridad sorprendente cada vez que era necesario. O cada vez que Yangyang quería hacer algo que lo enfermaría más tarde, lo cual era común.</p><p>Sentía que lo sabía casi todo, porque hablaban hasta que sus ojos se cerraban con sueño. Hasta que no tenían más que decir o les dolía la garganta después de hablar casi todo el día. Y probablemente, Yangyang lo supiera casi todo sobre él.</p><p>Solían salir juntos casi todas las tardes, a buscar un nuevo restaurante, comprar un videojuego o simplemente caminar por ahí, antes de tener que regresar a casa y hacer sus deberes.</p><p>Fue Renjun quien escuchó la desilusión del primer amor de Yangyang. Fue Yangyang quien escuchó las quejas de Renjun hasta altas horas de la noche. Renjun fue a todas las competencias escolares de Yangyang, quien siempre lo veía diminuto sentado junto a sus padres y mucho más diminuto cuando estaba sentado junto a Ten. Fue Yangyang quien fue el modelo para el primer cuadro realista de Renjun, y ambos pudieron reír con ganas ante el horrible resultado</p><p>—Dedícate a los paisajes —le había dicho Yangyang.<br/>—Ya verás cuando pueda hacer esto bien —respondía Renjun, la determinación sólida en su voz. </p><p>Para cuando se graduaron, Renjun había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Yangyang, pero había tres de ellas que consideraba las más importantes: pasar tiempo con él era lo que más esperaba de su día, le gustaba hacerlo reír y quería estar con él por el resto de su vida.</p><p>Si Yangyang quería lo mismo, quería saberlo lo más pronto posible.</p><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p><p>Yangyang entró a la universidad casi inmediatamente después de graduarse, aunque estaba seguro que la carrera que estaba estudiando le gustaba, no sabía si lo quería hacer para toda la vida.</p><p>Le había dicho a Renjun que siempre podía estudiar un semestre y luego, cambiar de carrera, hasta que encontrara alguna que se ajustara a lo que quería hacer en su vida. Renjun no estaba seguro si esa era la forma de abordar el problema de su indecisión y cuando se lo dijo, fue quizá la primera pelea seria que tuvieron.</p><p>Entre una y otra cosa, Renjun se aseguró de mencionarle lo poco que le agradaba la cadena de decisiones que estaba tomando, eso no le haría bien y sería un desperdicio de dinero; Yangyang, por su parte, insistía que era su vida, y que podía hacer con ella lo que quería.</p><p>Llegaron a tal extremo, que dejaron de hablarse por casi un mes. Yangyang dejó el apartamento que compartían y se quedó con Ten durante un tiempo.</p><p>Fue el mes más largo de la vida de Renjun.</p><p>Yangyang volvió temprano en la mañana, el día de San Valentín. Renjun lo recordaba claramente, la cabeza gacha y manos en los bolsillos, una disculpa a media voz, y un susurro de alguno de los dos. Un “te extrañé” que ambos ignoraron.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras hacer —le había dicho Renjun—, solo paga tu parte de la renta a tiempo.<br/>—Eso voy a hacer. </p><p><em>Y no te vuelvas a ir,</em> fue lo que no dijo Renjun, pero Yangyang hizo de todas maneras.</p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>Hubo otra primera vez. Una que Renjun recordaba particularmente porque fue el mismo día que heredó oficialmente la florería de parte de su madre.</p><p>A Renjun le interesaban las flores, las plantas y todo lo relacionado a la botánica. Este había sido el tema predominante de sus conversaciones con Yangyang durante la última semana. También le interesaba el arte, la pintura, pasar tardes enteras en museos analizando obras de arte.  </p><p>Era el símbolo perfecto de la vida bohemia, decía Yangyang. Y Renjun no lo contradecía, porque le gustaba como sonaba.</p><p>—Tendrás que acostumbrarte —le había dicho Renjun, al notar que sonaba un poco autoritativo, trató de suavizar su tono—. Si… si quieres.</p><p>Yangyang parecía desinteresado, leyendo algún mensaje en su celular. Después de teclear algo, mira a Renjun como si hubiese dicho algo sin sentido.</p><p>—Claro que quiero.</p><p>Renjun se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.</p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>La primera vez que Yangyang le dijo algo sentimental Renjun estaba preparando un ramo de flores para un funeral.</p><p>Pensaría después que fue un poco anticlimático, pero justo después de que lo dijo, tuvo que contener su sonrisa frente a los familiares del difunto.</p><p>Era enero, la temperatura parecía bajar cada vez más y Yangyang pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo envuelto en una gruesa chaqueta.</p><p>Cuando no estaba haciendo algo relacionado a la universidad, Yangyang siempre estaba en la florería, ese día no era la excepción. Renjun recibió a una familia vestida de negro: una pareja y sus dos hijos ya mayores. La mujer estaba llorando, ambos hijos le susurraban en voz baja y el hombre caminaba a paso lento hacia el mostrador.</p><p>—¿Un funeral? —preguntó Yangyang, cuando Renjun se acercó a escoger las flores que necesitaría. Renjun asintió como toda respuesta y después de examinar las flores en sus manos, Yangyang caminó hacia otro estante escogiendo otras como complemento, se las extendió a Renjun con solemnidad.</p><p>—¿Cómo le demuestras a alguien que lo quieres cuando ya no está en este mundo? —preguntó Renjun de repente. Hablaban en voz baja, mientras la familia esperaba en el mostrador, la mujer sentada y tomando un té que Renjun le había ofrecido. La pregunta no tenía motivo aparente, era solo algo que se le había venido a la cabeza.</p><p>—Supongo que lo que haces —respondió Yangyang—, no es demostrarle a <em>esa </em>persona que la quieres, sino demostrarle a los demás cuánto la querías.<br/>—Tal vez sí —contestó Renjun.<br/>—Si me vas a decir que me quieres, hazlo mientras estoy vivo —dijo Yangyang, en un susurro que Renjun solo escuchó porque estaba cerca de él.</p><p>Y por primera vez, no supo cómo responder a lo que le decía Yangyang.</p><p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p><p>—Ustedes dos —decía Ten, arrastrando un poco las palabras—, deberían adoptar un perro. O un gato. O un hámster. Lo que sea. De pronto algún alien o algo así, si es lo que prefieren. Ya son mayores de edad y son de lo más responsables.<br/>—Un alien bebé —comentó Yangyang, ignorando el resto de lo que había dicho Ten—. Suena interesante.<br/>—Un alien bebé —repitió Renjun—. Un momento, <em>gē</em>, ¿un hijo? ¿Estás diciendo que adoptemos un hijo? Pero…</p><p>Llevaban poco más de tres años viviendo juntos desde que se habían graduado de la escuela, Renjun no lo consideraba lo suficiente para si quiera pensar en tener una mascota, mucho menos un hijo. Era de esos comentarios que solo se le ocurrían a Ten, y los ponía a pensar demasiado. Renjun casi veía los engranajes de la cabeza de Yangyang moverse a toda velocidad a medida que balbuceaba y se preguntaba si, a pesar de mantener una expresión seria, la cantidad de cosas que le estaban pasando por la mente se notarían.</p><p>—Yo no dije nada de niños —comentó Ten—. Solo dije “mascotas o lo que prefieran”, si prefieren niños, adelante.</p><p>El fin de semana siguiente, Yangyang llegó al apartamento con una enorme caja llena de pequeñas suculentas en una mano y una jaula con un gatito en la otra.</p><p>—Le regalé dos a Ten —le dijo a Renjun, levantando la caja con las plantas, luego levantó la jaula con el gato—. Y él viene conmigo desde la casa de mis padres. ¿Qué tal suena adoptar un gatito y unas suculentas, Renjun?</p><p>De nuevo, Renjun no tuvo cómo responderle y optó por reír.</p><p>Quizá, aprovechando las manos ocupadas de Yangyang, aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Quizá fue uno o un millón, hasta que Yangyang amenazó con tirar las plantas al suelo si no lo dejaba ir.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras conmigo cuando entremos. Déjame soltar esto primero —le dijo.</p><p>
  <strong>+1.</strong>
</p><p>A pesar de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, daba la impresión que Coco, el gato, no le tenía mucho aprecio a Yangyang: mientras seguía a Renjun a todas partes, casi siempre ignoraba a Yangyang o lo mordía o rasguñaba.</p><p>Yangyang los miraba fijamente desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras Renjun se ponía sus zapatos en la entrada, Coco sentado a su lado. Cuando lo vio, Renjun se volvió a quitar los zapatos y tomó al gato en sus brazos, acercándose a Yangyang.</p><p>—Tú lo trajiste, ¿por qué le tienes miedo? —le preguntó. Yangyang entornó los ojos.<br/>—No le tengo miedo. Pero era diferente cuando era pequeño. Menos agresivo conmigo.</p><p>Renjun hizo un ruido de asentimiento, acercando un poco más el gato a Yangyang, que intentó contener las ganas de retroceder.</p><p>—Quédate quieto —le dijo y tomó con delicadeza una de las patas del gato, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Cuando las almohadillas de la pata tocaron la mejilla de Yangyang, el chico se quedó absolutamente quieto y luego pareció relajarse mientras Renjun pasaba la pata del gato sobre su mejilla, como una caricia. En ningún momento el gato pareció fastidiado, así que Yangyang se atrevió a levantar la mano para acariciarlo en el hocico. Después de unos segundos de tranquilidad, Coco se revolvió entre las manos de Renjun y saltó al suelo, trepando en la silla más alejada.</p><p>—Eso fue algo, ¿no?<br/>—Supongo —contestó Yangyang, tocaba sin darse cuenta el lugar donde estuvo la pata del gato. Hasta que lo que sintió no fue el toque de su propia mano, sino la de Renjun, que reía repitiendo el gesto que hasta hace un rato había estado haciendo con la pata del felino.<br/>—Vamos a ver una película después que salgas de clase —le dijo. Yangyang asintió y con unas palabras de despedida, Renjun volvió a la puerta para ponerse los zapatos. Yangyang tomó su mano durante el recorrido de la habitación hasta la puerta.</p><p>A Renjun le hubiera gustado tomar una fotografía de la imagen que vio antes de salir: Yangyang en la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano y Coco sentado a su lado, un leve maullido que también sonó a una despedida, un “nos vemos luego”.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>